Desire
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Ketika hal yang paling diinginkan adalah hal yang berbeda dan itu bukan apa yang ada di pikirannya, Maylene tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya nyata. [My Deepest Love] Chapter 2 - Jealousy edited.
1. His presence

_Italic – Maylene P. O. V._

My Deepest Love

1 | His Prescence

_Dia…Yang menemukanku…Yang memungutku…Yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini…Yang memperbaiki hidupku…Cintaku yang hingga kini terus…Terus bersikap dingin padaku…AKu berharap kalau suatu saat ia akan mengatakan sepatah kata saja. Sepatah kata saja! Apapun itu yang manis, yang membuatku senang. Bukan hal dingin yang selalu ia lakukan. Semua berkata aku ini ceroboh. Padahal kecerobohanku ini juga dikarenakan olehnya. Ia memberikanku sebuah kacamata yang tak pas di mataku. Namun aku tetap memakainya meski tak bisa melihat apapun. Kenapa? Kalian pikir aku tahan memakai kacamata yang lensanya sebesar itu? Apalagi sama sekali tak pas di mataku. Alasannya hanya satu. Ini pemberiannya. Pemberian lelaki itu. Lelaki yang kucintai sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya. Saat pertama kali ia menghampiriku. Rambutnya yang hitam seperti kayu eboni…Matanya yang merah membara seperti bara api…Tatapannya yang tajam…Pandangannya amat menawan hati…Wajahnya yang tampan…Suaranya yang menghanyutkan…Aku…Aku…Aku menyukainya…Lebih dari itu…Aku mencintainya…Melakukan segalanya…Namun selalu saja gagal…Ia tak akan pernah membalas perasaanku…Tak akan pernah…Makanya…Aku putuskan untuk membunuh semuanya…Membunuh perasaanku padanya…Agar luka di hatiku tak lagi bertambah parah…Aku mencoba untuk melupakannya…Tapi…Di saat aku hampir berhasil…_

"Maylene? Kau menangis, ya?"

_Suara ini…Suara ini…Membuatku…Membuatku mengingatnya lagi…Membuatku mengingat perasaanku lagi…Membuatku…Membuatku…Aku…Semakin terluka…_

"Hei…Seorang wanita sepertimu tak pantas menangis. Seharusnya kau menahannya. Jangan meneteskan air matamu semudah ini."

_Ia memelukku…Mendekapku…Membiarkanku menangis di dadanya yang hangat…Aku…Kembali mencintainya…_

"Maylene…Tunggu di sini dan jangan lakukan apapun. Saya akan kembali dalam 10 menit. Selama itu, tunggu di sini dan jangan lakukan apapun."

_Apakah ia pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai-sampai ia harus mengatakannya sebanyak dua kali seperti itu? Sakit…Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku? Sakit sekali…Benar-benar menyakitkan…Aku…Aku…Aku jadi membenci perasaanku…Aku ingin membunuhnya sekali lagi. Selamanya…Jangan sampai kembali lagi…Aku ingin…Tapi…_

"Ups. Jangan berlari sambil membawa barang sebanyak ini, Maylene."

_Ia menangkapku yang hampir jatuh dan dengan tepat menangkap semua barang-barang yang tadinya hampir jatuh karena salahku. Ya. Salahku. Meskipun sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Tapi kacamata ini. Kacamata rusak yang pecah ini. Padahal aku sudah tahu semua itu tapi aku tetap menyimpannya. Bodohnya aku. _

"Ah…Maylene. Tolong kau bersihkan alat-alat makan di dapur. Sebentar lagi Earl Trancy akan datang kemari. Ia akan menginap selama beberapa bulan di sini. Pekerjaan dari ratu yang menugaskan Phantomhive dan Trancy bekerja sama. Jadi 'TOLONG' jangan membuat malu."

_Ya…Itulah harinya…Hari di mana akubenar-benar menghapusnya dari hidupku…_

"Nona. Wanita seperti Anda tak seharusnya membawa barang sebanyak ini bersamaan. Terlalu beresiko. Biar saya bantu."

_Ahh…Suara baritonnya…Rambut hitam kelamnya yang bersinar keunguan…Matanya yang berbinar emas terlihat indah di balik kacamata itu…Napasnya yang panas begitu dekat…Oh…Aku serasa ingin pingsan…Lelaki ini begitu menawan hati…Aku…Atau aku yang lemah? Apa aku yangmudah tergoda oleh lelaki? Tapi kalau begitu, Bard dan Finny juga tidak jelek. Kenapa aku tak tertarik pada mereka sama sekali? Tapi aku dengan mudahnya jatuh hati pada kedua lelaki di depanku ini. Dan keduanya sama-sama seorang butler!_

"Saya Sebastian Michaelis. Butler keluarga Phantomhive."

_Dia…_

"Saya Claude Faustus. Butler keluarga Trancy."

_Dan dia…_

_Keduanya…Aku…Sejujurnya saja…Aku sama sekali tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari kedua lelaki ini jikalau mereka berada dalam radius kurang dari 10 meter seharusnya aku melupakannya saja…Tapi…Entah kenapa…Begitu saja…Begitu aku mengenal Claude-san…Cintaku pada Sebastian-san kembali tumbuh…Mereka benar-benar mirip. Bedanya adalah Claude-san tak pernah tersenyum dan selalu saja bersikap lebih dingin dari Sebastian. Tapi justru di situlah letak kerennya mereka. Hanya saja aku tidak tahan kalau diperlakukan seperti ini selamanya. Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin mereka menjadi baik padaku. Aku tak mau kalau seperti ini…Claude…Sebastian…_

**To Be Co**


	2. Jealousy

**A/N** : Edited.

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso/Square Enix/Jouou no Banken/MBS

* * *

**2 | Jealousy**

"Hari ini saya buatkan _jasmine tea_ untuk menyesuaikan selera Tuan Tran-"

NGIIINGG! UWAAA! Hiks…hiks…HUWAAAA!

HUAAHAHAHAHAHA! BLAR! AUWWW!

KYAAA! UWAAA!

'Ah, dasar. Mereka lagi…' Butler satu ini tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang bodoh –idiot– seperti mereka bertiga. Lebih dari itu, mereka sungguh tidak berguna dalam urusan rumah tangga. Mungkin mereka ini tentara yang dapat digunakan dalam hal berperang dan segala hal yang bersifat destruktif, tapi sungguh, untuk hal-hal yang berurusan dengan yang namanya kerapian dan etika seorang pelayan mereka bukan hanya nol tapi minus. "...Saya permisi."

Sebastian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Alois dan Ciel menuju ke arah datangnya suara-suara tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke taman dengan sang gardener –baiklah, tidak pantas untuk Finny– yang menangis dengan latar neraka berwujud tanah gersang macam taman tanaman air yang ditanam di padang gurung Sahara. Datang pula rengekan bocah tentang selang herbisida yang lepas menyiram seluruh tanaman yang ada dan membunuhnya karena overdosis. Daripada mengasihani sang gardener yang menangis karena kesalahannya sendiri lebih baik mengasihani butler yang tertimpa musibah harus mengurus taman ketika tamu datang.

Seolah belum cukup masalah, di dapur ada koki yang menggunakan dinamit untuk membuat pie anggur. Heran, dia kira itu alat masak apa? Lebih mengherankan ketika ia membantah Sebastian dengan berbagai kalimat irasional meluncur keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya yang minta ditapuk dengan parutan bumbu.

Bukan hanya itu, ketika Sebastian pergi ke tempat penyimpanan piring–

Ahh…

Sang Maid, kacamata terjatuh di tanah, dengan _orbs_ hazelnya yang indah dan pandangan tajam yang mampu membuat orang mati di tempat hanya dengan melihatnya menatap sepasang manik emas milik Claude yang di balik kacamata. Satu tangan Claude menahan tubuh sang maid tetap di atas dan tangan lain membawa piring dengan satu kakinya membawa sekotak alat-alat makan dengan benar-benar seimbang. Sebastian yang melihat barang-barang itu selamat bukannya menghela napas karena lega ataupun berterima kasih karena ditolong tapi justru mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan dua orang tersebut sendirian.

"Ah…Terima kasih, Claude-san." Rona merah dapat terlihat di pipinya –reaksi normal seorang wanita– selain itu semuanya berbeda. Ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan panik, tidak tergagap, berbeda jauh dengan maid clumsy yang biasanya berjalan dengan gugup. Singkat kata, itu bukan Maylene sekali.

"Seharusnya Anda tidak menggunakan kacamata yang pecah." Kata Claude sambil memungut kacamata besar milik Maylene setelah menata semua alat-alat makan di meja. Membersihkan kacamata dengan menggunakan saputangan dari kantung _tailcoat_-nya dan melihat pecahan-pecahan di kacamata tersebut. "Nona maid, apakah Anda tidak keberatan kalau saya memperbaiki kacamata ini? Mungkin sekitar 5 menit." 5 menit, oh haha. Andai Alois ada di dalam ruangan itu sudah pasti ia akan tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. Tidak sampai semenit juga pasti sudah selesai, tapi tidak mungkin Claude langsung mengembalikan kacamata yang tadinya rusak dengan utuh seperti baru. Itu bisa membuat orang curiga.

Maylene memandangi Claude sejenak sebelum mengizinkan _butler_ laba-laba tersebut untuk memperbaiki kacamatanya. Claude menunduk hormat sedikit sebelum meninggalkan dapur tersebut, meninggalkan Maylene yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengelap semua alat-alat makan tanpa kacamatanya. Bagus untuknya, sejujurnya ia lebih mudah melihat seperti itu daripada harus memakai kacamata yang lensanya tidak pas.

"Aw, aw, aw, tanganku sak-eh? Maylene? Lho? Kacamatanya?" Finny yang berjalan untuk menuju wastafel yang berada di dapur itupun memasuki ruangan di mana Maylene berada dan mendekatinya. "Ano… Maylene… Kacamatamu…"

Maylene dengan mata pemburunya melihat ke arah Finny, masih dengan hawa pembunuh. Membuat lelaki pirang itu bergidik ngeri. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke piring-piring di tangannya, mengelapnya sampai mengkilap. "Sedang diperbaiki oleh Claude-san."

"O-oh…"

Finny pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke dapur setelah melihat box di samping rak alat-alat makan. Kotak PPPK. Begitulah. Sebenarnya gardener bodoh itu melukai jarinya sendiri saat menggunakan gunting rumput.

…

Baiklah, memang kedengarannya sangat idiot mengingat bahwa gunting rumput itu digunakan dengan dua tangan sehingga membuat pertanyaan besar tentang bagaimana cara lelaki itu menggunakannya, tapi hal itu sangat normal bagi Finnian jadi tak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi.

Ia mengambil perban dan plester yang ada di dalam box tersebut sebelum mengambil guntuing yang tergantung di sebelahnya. Finnian berjalan menuju meja yang ada di dekat Maylene –bukan meja Maylene– dan mulai mengenakan plester dan perban tersebut.

Namun…Tangannya bergetar sedikit begitu merasakan sesuatu. Apa ini…Perasaan ini…

"Maid-san. Ini kacamata Anda." Ucap seseorang yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Finny mengalihkan pandangannya dan melirik ke arah datangnya suara. Itu Claude, _butler_ keluarga Trancy.

"T-terima kasih, ano, C-Claude-san…" Jawab Maylene gugup setelah mengenakan kacamatanya. Tentu saja, rahasia kepribadian gandanya adalah kacamata pemberian sang Tuan Muda. "Hm? Lensanya berbeda."

Claude mengambil piring dan lap yang tergantung, membantu pekerjaan _maid_ tersebut. Finny yang melihatnya, matanya menyipit dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu.

"Saya mengubah lensanya sedikit. Namun saya tidak menggantinya. Saya lihat lensanya tidak pas dengan mata Anda, jadi saya buat agar pas dan tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Maaf kalau Maid-san tidak suka." Nada suaranya datar, seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Yang mengganggu di pikiran Maylene adalah bagaimana dapat 'mengubah lensanya sedikit' tanpa menggantinya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Lagipula ia jadi terbantu karena dapat melihat lebih jelas. Rasanya seperti tidak memakai kacamata.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Melihat Maylene tersenyum, tangan Finnian tanpa sadar mengepal dan pandangannya menjadi lebih tajam macam predator yang siap memangsa. Apa ini? Cemburu?

Finnian mengembalikan semua yang diambilnya tadi dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Membiarkan Maylene dan Claude mengerjakan pekerjaan Maylene.

Di luarpun perasaannya masih sakit. Rasanya seperti teriris kapak tumpul. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Sekalipun ia ingin segalanya berhenti tapi tidak bisa. Tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja.

"Ah…Apa yang terjadi padaku…"

"Hari ini, saya membuatkan 'paela' sebagai makanan utama. Sekaligus untuk menyambut Earl Trancy. Maafkan saya apabila tidak sesuai dengan selera Bocchan dan Danna-sama." Kata seorang yang bukan koki. Dan tidak seharusnya dia yang memasak makanan.

"Umm…Maylene. Kenapa kau yang memasak makanan…?" Sang Tuan Muda, Earl Ciel Phantomhive angkat bicara. Menanyakan pada gadis yang baru saja meletakkan semua makanan di tempat. Sang maid, Maylene, dialah yang memasak paela tersebut.

"Ano…Karena Claude-san sudah membenarkan kacamata saya, saya ingin berterima kasih. Apalagi sejak pertama kali datang ke sini, saya lebih banyak merepotkan daripada membantu. Mungkin boleh dibilang saya sama sekali tidak membantu. Makanya saya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna bagi Phantomhive. Terutama Bocchan yang sudah 'memungut' saya dan Sebastian-san yang sudah mengajari saya banyak hal. Jadi, hari ini saya memasakkan paela sebagai tanda terima kasih." Jawab Maylene. Cara bicaranya yang lancar dan tidak terbata-bata membuat Sebastian dan Ciel, juga Bard dan Finnian yang mengintip terpukau. Ke manakah Maylene, sang maid yang clumsy pergi? Wow…Ini menakjubkan. Memang, sih, tidak ada lagi alat-alat yang pecah, rusak, hancur, berantakan, dan sebagainya lagi. Itu hal positifnya. Namun ini tidak wajar…Ada apa denganmu, Maylene? "Lalu, saya juga sudah membuatkannya khusus untuk Tanaka-san, Finny dan Bard yang selama ini menemani saya dan bersedia menjadi teman saya. Untuk kalian bertiga, sudah saya letakkan di dalam microwave. Silahkan diambil."

Bard dan Finny yang ada di balik pintu langsung menunduk maaf karena mengintip dan segera berlari ke arah microwave di dapur. Tanaka…

"Hoh. Hoh. Hoh."

"Bocchan. Boleh saya mencicipinya?" Tawar Sebastian berbisik di telinga Ciel. Ciel menganggukkan kepalanya dan Sebastian mengambil sebuah sendok silver, mencoba rasa dari makanan bernama 'paela' yang dibuat oleh Maylene. "Rasanya tidak buruk."

Semua mata langsung mengarah ke Sebastian, lalu ke makanan di piring masing-masing. Ciel mengambil sedikit paela tersebut dan memankannya. "Rasanya tidak pedas. Tidak amis, tapi rasa makanan lautnya terasa. Tidak buruk, Maylene." Terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Maylene yang menunduk mendengar komentar sang Tuan Muda. Menegakkan badannya, rona merah tersebut menghilang.

"Maylene." Panggil Sebastian pada maid berambut merah-keunguan itu. "Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kau membuatnya?" Maylene memandang mata berwarna merah milik Sebastian. Ahh…Orbs ruby itu…

'Tidak…Tidak! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membesarkan hatiku! Ayolah…Maylene…! Lupakan dia! Lupakan Sebastian! Lupakan!'

"Uhurm…Tentu. Saya menyiapkan sayuran, daging, dan seafood. Semua dimasukkan ke dalam panci lebar ini dan digosok dengan nasi, minyak zaitun, dan saffron. Rasanya akan bercampur jadi enak. Tentu saja agar tidak tercium amis, sudah saya rendam dengan menggunakan jeruk nipis. Lalu…Yang namanya paella itu sebenarnya adalah wajan yang lebar ini. Karena Earl Trancy datang ke sini, sekalian saja saya buatkan Paella! Karena paella tidak enak dimakan sendirian. Makanya dibuat dalam jumlah besar…Agar bisa dinikmati bersama…" Kata Maylene menjelaskan perlahan.

Ciel dan Alois juga Claude dan Sebastian memandangi sosok maid yang ada di hadapan mereka tersebut dengan takjub. Benarkah ini Maylene, maid moe yang clumsy dari Phantomhive? Halo…Maylene. Kenapa kau berubah 180 derajat begini?

"Saya permisi." Ucap maid tersebut sambil meninggalkan ruang makan, namun langkah kakinya berhenti ketika ia mendengar panggilan dari tuannya. "Ya, Bocchan?"

"Kau, duduk di sini. Sebastian. Panggil Tanaka, Bard dan Finny. Alois Trancy. Kau tidak keberatan kalau mereka ikut makan, kan?" Tanya Ciel. Sebastian membelalakkan matanya. Ini lagi. Apa yang terjadi pada Bocchannya? Padahal biasanya Ciel tidak mau diganggu saat makan oleh Elizabeth sekalipun. Tapi kenapa…

"Tentu saja! Lebih ramai lebih seru, kan!" Seru Alois yang melahap paellanya **sendiri**. Padahal biasanya dia disuapi Claude, kan?

"Maaf, Bocchan?"

"Sudahlah. Apa aku harus mengulangi? Lagipula katanya paella dibuat agar bisa dimakan bersama, kan? Sudah sana." Ucap Ciel sambil mengunyah nasi yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

* * *

**11. 23 P. M.**

"ARGH! SIALAN!" Maylene berteriak kesal. Ia sudah mencoba tidur dari tadi dan tidak berhasil. Semua usahanya gagal total. Ia hanya dapat diam dan memeluk guling yang ada di dekapannya. Ia terbangun di tengah malam dan tidak dapat tidur setelahnya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati untuk segera tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Tidak berhasil. Menghela napas, Maylene menatap ke langit-langit.

Beberapa hari ini rasanya ia jadi lebih manusiawi daripada sebelumnya. Bisa merasakan banyak hal yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah dekat dengan pria manapun sehingga hal kecil semacam ini membuatnya senang bukan main. Tidak, ia tidak senang karena rasanya Sebastian dan Claude jadi lebih baik padanya. Memang lebih nyaman baginya mengingat ia memang ingin diperlakukan lebih baik oleh semua orang. Ia ingin punya hidup yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Sebastian..." Tersenyum simpul , Maylene memeluk gulingnya dan menutup mata.

**To Be Co**


End file.
